Deadly Consequences
by WhoKnowsWhy
Summary: Hubris is a terrible thing.


_I thought I would never write an Eric/Sookie story. I was wrong. Sorta. This is a one shot. Hubris is a dangerous thing._

He always got what he wanted.

He wanted her the first time that fool Compton escorted her into Fantasia. Finding she couldn't be glamoured had only increased his interest, and once he had tasted her blood, well….he would not be denied.

At first, she seemed quite devoted to Bill and he wondered if an opportunity to woo her would ever present itself. But the gods favored him. A chance meeting with Russell, the dropping of a name, and suddenly, Compton's maker had need of him. Oh, that had been delicious. Even Hallow's curse had worked in his favor. By the time he forced Compton to confess his deceit in New Orleans, he knew Sookie would one day be his, and his alone.

Once again in Rhodes, the stars aligned when Andre attempted to force the blood bond. Sookie didn't want a bond with anyone, but he was obviously a better choice than Andre. The fact that he had the ceremonial knife was simply another indication, to him anyway, that they were meant to be.

Sookie was angry when he revealed the true nature of their tie, that they were, in fact, wed. But in the past year she had gotten over it, forgiven him, as she had forgiven all the other instances where he had manipulated things to his advantage. He loved her, more than he ever thought it possible to love anyone again, and it was clear that she loved him as well. They were together in every sense of the word.

But, lately he worried. She was so human, so fragile, so vulnerable, and forces beyond both of them were at work in their lives constantly. What if something happened to her? What if she was in danger during the day when he was unable to protect her? The thought of Sookie injured or dying terrified him. That was unacceptable. In 1,000 years he had never feared anything.

So he made a decision. Tonight he would end her vulnerability forever. Tonight he would make sure that she would never be taken from him. He knew she did not want the gift he intended to give her, but he was certain, beyond a doubt, that she would come to accept his decision was in her best interest. Yes. This was best for both of them.

When she came home from work, they made love, reveling in each other as always. He drew it out, made it last, listening to her moans and sighs, relishing one last time in the heat that radiated from her body as they climaxed together. Withdrawing, he took a downward path, nipping at her skin, suckling a nipple, trailing kisses in her most private parts until she shuddered once more with release.

Now. He thought. Now. He sent a calming wave through the bond that connected them, turned his head, finding the pulse, and sank his fangs into her thigh. She moaned in pleasure. He knew she loved it when he fed. Her hand tangled in his hair and he grew hard again, but denied himself. There would be time for that later. There would be eternity. He drank. Deeper and deeper he drank, swallowing the life that coursed through her. Blood lust over took him and he lost all sense of time and place. She realized what was happening and struggled, but his strong hands held her, and the blood loss quickly weakened her.

All too soon, the pulse of her blood slowed and he knew it was time. He released her and bit his own wrist, pressing it to her lips. Her eyes dim, but wide with terror, she shook her head and turned away. She was pale, so pale. He tried to send more peace through the bond, but there was too little blood left in her to receive the message.

"Lover, you must drink." He spoke, and the urgency in his voice surprised him.

"No, no, no." Sookie moaned. "I don't want this. I never wanted this. No, Eric, please." Her eyes met his and he saw the resolve. Stubborn woman.

He forced her lips open and pressed his bleeding wrist against her tongue. They had shared blood many times, perhaps it would not take much to turn her. She would thank him later, he was sure of it. But with a sudden burst of strength, she pushed his wrist away and spat the blood in his face.

"I said NO!" The vehemence in her words shocked him.

"But….but…my love, you will die. It's too late for anything else. Please. Sookie, Please don't leave me."

"I loved you." She whispered. Her breathing was shallow and fast. He was losing her.

"If you love me then drink!" He shook her. "Drink before it's too late!" He was shouting now, terror taking hold.

Sookie's reached for his hand, linking their fingers. With the last of her strength she squeezed gently. "I loved you." She said again. She gave a last shuddering gasp and was still.

"Nooooooooooo!" His agony echoed through the silent house.

Across the graveyard, Bill put his face in his hands and wept.


End file.
